


Under The Mistletoe

by princey_pie



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman decorates as Deceit walks in.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584985
Kudos: 45





	Under The Mistletoe

Roman stood on top of his ladder and grinned satisfied at the sight of the light sides' living room. For the better part of the last two hours, he had sat up christmas decorations. Now they covered every single surface as well as the walls and the ceiling fan. And the pièce de résistance hung over Roman's head, the mistletoe. As the romantic side, it was his duty, after all, to bring a bit of love into the celebrations. It had nothing to do with his crush on a certain snake faced side, no none at all.  
Just as Roman started climbing down the ladder, Virgil walked in.

"Wow, did a reindeer vomit in here or something?"

"Well thank you, ghost of christmas future, that's exactly the look I was aiming for! Now catch a prince, will ya?" With a flourish Roman let himself fall backwards off the ladder. Virgil leaped forward and caught him in his arms with a startled yelp.

"One would think, between us, I would be the one with a death wish, princey."

Roman grinned up at him.

'What? Is something on my face?" Virgil asked.

"Look up, Virgey-Vee."

Virgil did hesitantly and paled. "Hell no. Get on your feet right now or I'm dropping you."

"Aww but it's a mistletoe so lemme give you a kiss." Roman wriggled his eyebrows and smacked his lips.

"Nope," Virgil deadpanned. "Yeet!" With that, he threw him halfway through the room. While Roman landed with an offended yell on his royal butt, Virgil vanished into the kitchen.

Roman grumbled and got back to the ladder, swearing bloody revenge when Virgil's scream echoed from the kitchen, followed by a disheveled Deceit stumbling out of it, stopping short in front of Roman, blinking in bewilderment at his sudden appearance as well as the rapidly blinking display of christmas lights behind him.

Then Deceit looked up and at his frown Roman immediately turned a scarlet red not unlike his sash.

"Is that a mistletoe?"

Roman sputtered. "I, uh- yes?" He cleared his throat and leaned back against the ladder, trying to regain his suave composure.

"It means we have to kiss now." He shoved him a thousand that smile before covering. "Only if you want to of course."

An unreadable expression spread on his face, eyes blank. "Please do not feel obligated," he said in a flat voice. He turned and started to sink out when a hand around his arm stopped him.

Roman had grabbed him. "Deceit?" he asked. "Do you- do you want to kiss me? Cause I would very much like to do so if you'd let me."

Deceit's mind drew a blank. "What? Why would you- How could- me?"

Roman's expression softened. "There's no way, dearest, that you haven't noticed just how captivating you are? How enrapturing passionate when you give one of your speeches? So yes, I would very much like to kiss you. I'd like to do so for quite a while, if I would have, to be honest."

Deceit gazed up at him unsure eyes peeking out under the edge of his hat. They lit up more with each word from Roman. "Then you may."

And they did. And it wouldn't be the last kiss they shared either.


End file.
